Esto no es un Adiós
by manzana9
Summary: ¿Qué sentimientos experimentó Archie al leer una carta perdida en la habitación de Stear? ¿Por qué su hermano mayor tomó la decisión de ir a la guerra? Un minific que les tocará el corazón.


**Esto no es un Adiós.**

**por Manzana9**

_Este minific es un tributo a dos personajes de la historia de Candy Candy que quiero mucho y que pertenecen a Misuki-Igarashi. La inspiración es toda mía._

Era diciembre. Todo Chicago se preparaba para celebrar las fiestas navideñas a pesar del triste panorama de la guerra que continuaba en Europa. Los suaves copos de nieve caían incansables cubriéndolo todo con un sencillo manto blanco. En una de las mansiones a las afueras de la ciudad, un joven de mirada melancólica se encontraba cabizbajo sentado frente a un escritorio en una de las habitaciones.  
Había pasado varias horas ausente del exterior, tan solo observando los muebles, la ropa colgada en el ropero, una caja de herramientas debajo del escritorio, un avión a escala encima del buró y algunos papeles llenos de fórmulas y bocetos que no podía entender. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Qué buscaba? Tal vez pretendía no olvidar, tal vez buscaba una respuesta a aquello que todavía no lograba comprender, tal vez quería sentirse menos culpable. Una lágrima cayó de su rostro mojando uno de los papeles, después cayó otra y otra más pero no las limpio. Ya no había nadie que le reclamara por ello aunque hubiera dado la vida porque así fuera.

Se puso de pie para salir de la habitación pero antes de abrir la puerta algo lo detuvo. Volvió la vista hacia el escritorio y notó una pequeña caja de madera labrada escondida entre los papeles. Se sentó de nuevo tomando la caja entre sus manos para abrirla despacio. Para su sorpresa encontró tres cartas. Una iba dirigida hacia él. Tuvo sentimientos encontrados al tomarla entre sus manos y en lugar de abrirla la estrujó sobre su rostro para después aventarla lo más lejos posible.

- ¿Por qué? – esa era la pregunta recurrente que le estaba taladrando la cabeza desde aquella fatídica mañana y que ahora no lo dejaba en paz. Dio un grito y en un arrebato de impotencia tiró todo lo que se encontraba sobre el escritorio. En eso escuchó un sonido que provenía del piso. Era una dulce y suave canción que salía de una cajita de música. Se inclinó para recogerla y sonrió al descubrir una pequeña nota en su interior que decía "no funciona". Después sintió que su corazón se estrujaba con la melodía y sin poder contenerse lanzó un largo sollozo. Trató de calmarse pero no pudo. Había tenido que ser fuerte durante muchas semanas para consolar a sus padres, amigos y familiares, pero ahora sintió que su alma necesitaba desahogarse.

Después de un rato, la melodía cesó así como su llanto. Un poco más sereno se levantó para buscar la carta que había tirado minutos antes. Se sentó en la cama y bajo la tenue luz que se filtraba por las cortinas comenzó a leer.

_Archie,_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta supongo que no pude regresar y que me has de estar odiando por lo que hice. ¡Hey, detente! ¡No vuelvas a tirar la carta porque hay algo que tienes que saber! Además, ya no estás en el colegio como para andar haciendo las mismas rabietas de antes._

_Hermano, perdóname. Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño cuando tome la decisión de enrolarme como piloto. Yo también quería volver. Tenía muchos planes al regresó. ¿Sabes? Soñaba con hacer un gran invento, con crear algo que me hiciera famoso y que ayudara a mucha gente. También quería enamorarme y besar a una chica. Lo platicamos muchas veces ¿recuerdas? Espero que tu seas más valiente que yo y que pronto lo hagas._

_Archie, ¿alguna vez te preguntaste por qué me gustaba inventar? ¿Nunca has pensado por qué las personas inventan cosas? La respuesta es fácil, porque no están conformes con la forma o la manera en que viven, porque tienen una necesidad que va más allá de lo que ven y de lo que hacen el resto de las personas. Por eso fue que tomé la decisión de partir. Nunca me sentí conforme con lo que hacía y mi necesidad de hacer algo más por las personas que amaba y por mi me hizo tener la determinación de ir a buscar mi destino lejos de casa y de dar mi vida por su bienestar. Estoy seguro que ganaremos la guerra y podrás sentirte orgulloso de mí._

_Pero ya no te sientas culpable. Ni tú ni nadie hubiera podido detenerme. Mi vida era como la de un pajarillo en una jaula de oro. Me sentía inútil, sin ánimos, sin sueños, atrapado en las costumbres de la familia, sin rumbo y sin destino. Era como morir lentamente al dejar que otros manejaran mi vida. Yo sabía que solo tenía que abrir la puerta de la jaula para echarme a volar y no regresar jamás. Te confieso que pensé mucho antes de tomar la decisión pero no me arrepiento porque lo hice sintiendo que cumplía con mi misión en la vida y con mi sueño de volar._

_Sí, volar. Es algo maravilloso. Es sentirse libre, es como vencer lo imposible y ganar todas las batallas. Así es como quiero morir, volando, y si muero junto al cielo, moriré feliz._

_Tienes que saber que has sido el mejor amigo que he tenido en la vida, un apoyo incondicional, mi conciencia, el mejor hermano que pude haber tenido. Nunca te lo dije pero siempre admiré tu valentía y tu manera de enfrentarte a los problemas._  
_Ya tengo que irme, tengo que terminar de empacar. Esta carta no es un adiós, nunca lo será. Pero ya no llores hermano porque ni siquiera así te voy a dejar en paz. Siempre voy a estar contigo y te estaré esperando en nuestra última morada para volar juntos al lado de nuestro Creador._

_ Dale besos a mamá y a papá_  
_ Tu hermano Stear _

Archie dobló el pedazo de papel que terminó todo humedecido, se limpió las lágrimas y caminó hacia la ventana para mirar al cielo. Sintió que por fin la paz llegaba a su corazón. Su hermano siempre quiso volar y por fin había cumplido su sueño.

Fin

* * *

**Gracias por leer mis fics, espero que este les guste.**

**Un abrazo! **


End file.
